The product of the src gene of the Schmidt-Ruppin strain of Avian Sarcoma Virus has been localized at the ultrastructural level to the inner surface of the plasma membrane and particularly to cell:cell junction. The kinase activity associated with p60src has been characterized. It has very unusual requirements for a protein kinase including its broad inhibition and activation by XDPs and dXDPs.